


L'Ascension de la Brume Noire

by OvSilenceAndTheVoid



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cute, Demons, Fantasy, Français | French, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, Murder, Occult, Original Character(s), Quests, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvSilenceAndTheVoid/pseuds/OvSilenceAndTheVoid
Summary: Sur Terre, la magie a refait surface et la nature a repris ses droits. Magni tente d'obtenir des réponses, mais il se rend rapidement compte que l'aventure prendra des proportions plus grandes que ce qu'il avait prévu.





	1. Détonation

Magni avait toujours été d'un naturel solitaire. Si on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondrait probablement qu'il n'aimait pas les gens. Ce n'était bien sûr pas entièrement vrai. Les foules bruyantes l'agaçaient, beaucoup de personnes lui semblaient ennuyeuses si ce n'est carrément insupportables, et il préférait sans aucune hésitation passé sa soirée avec un bon livre et de la musique que dans une fête, mais il lui arrivait tout de même souvent de s'attacher aux personnes qu'il rencontrait individuellement, et il pouvait avoir beaucoup de plaisir à passer du temps avec elles.

Du haut de ses 22, il semblait plus mature que la plupart des gens de son âge. Ses longs cheveux châtains et les lignes de khôl noires soulignant son regard profond lui avaient valu un certain nombre de remarques et moqueries, qui ne l'avaient jamais réellement atteint. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre l'obsession que beaucoup d'humains avaient pour la vie des autres, surtout lorsque cela n'avait strictement aucun impact sur la leur. Cela faisait pourtant des années qu'il vivait en leur compagnie. Il avait toujours été attiré par la terre, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, et avait quitté Mengiheimr, son monde d'origine, pour aller l'étudiée. Le passage entre ses deux mondes s'était depuis refermé, mais ça lui était égal. Il n'aimait pas les ledrblakas beaucoup plus que les humains. Du moment qu'on le laissait en paix et qu'il avait des livres à disposition, qu'il soit dans un monde ou un autre, ça n'avait au fond pas une grande importance à ses yeux.

Les humains n’avaient jamais soupçonné Magni de ne pas être des leurs. En effet, sa forme physique était très similaire à celles des hommes, plus grand et musclé que la moyenne peut-être, mais rien qui ne sorte réellement de l’ordinaire. Enfin, tant qu’il ne révélait pas sa réelle apparence, bien sûr. Lorsque c’était le cas, ses yeux prenaient une teinte rouge sang, assortie aux grandes ailes tannées se déployant dans son dos, ses dents s’allongeaient et s’acéraient, ses ongles devenaient des griffes sombres longues de plusieurs centimètres, et des lames d’acier affûtées comme des rasoirs apparaissaient entre ses phalanges. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de montrer sa nature à un humain, car il craignait d’effrayer ceux qu’il appréciait, et qu’il se refusait à faire du mal à qui que ce soit si sa vie n’était pas en jeu. L’envie de lacérer les plus agaçants d’entre eux lui avait cependant déjà traversé l’esprit plus d’une fois.

Cette nuit-là, il lisait sur son canapé comme à son habitude lorsqu’une détonation d’une force surprenante retentit. Le jeune ledrblaka eut à peine le temps de relever la tête avant de perdre connaissance. Lorsqu’il se réveilla, le paysage l’entourant avait entièrement changé, plus de canapé, de bibliothèque murale, ni même de murs d’ailleurs. Il était au milieu d’une épaisse forêt dont les arbres étaient bien trop hauts pour être terriens. Ils ne venaient pas de son monde natal non plus, leur espèce ne correspondait pas. À y regarder de plus près, il remarqua qu’il s’agissait finalement tout de même d’espèce terrienne, malgré leur taille démesurée. Il inspecta les environs, utilisant ses sens aiguisés, différents de ceux des humains. Il était bien sur terre, il pouvait le sentir, mais il ressentait aussi quelque chose qui n’aurait pas dû se trouver sur cette planète, quelque chose de « magique », à défaut de mot humain plus adapté. Le lien se fit dans son esprit. La Détonation ! Ce devait être la manifestation de forces ancestrales, oubliées depuis longtemps sur cette planète ! La terre avait changé, en l’espace de quelques secondes la nature avait repris ses droits, et ses habitants avaient été assommés momentanément par l’onde de choc de ce changement soudain. Magni continua de concentrer ses sens sur son environnement, et commença à sentir des présences hostiles dans les alentours. Une fois de plus, cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’il avait pu rencontrer sur Terre. Deux possibilités lui semblèrent pouvoir expliquer la situation : soit les animaux terrestres avaient muté en même temps que les végétaux, soit de nouvelles créatures étaient apparues d’une manière qui lui échappait encore. Quelle que soit l’option, il n’avait aucune idée concernant les caractéristiques de ces créatures, et s'il se savait capable de combattre n’importe quelle forme de vie terrestre, il n’avait aucune certitude face à ses nouvelles apparitions. Il décida donc de partir à la recherche d’un lieu abrité et de récolter des vivres en chemin, il réfléchirait à la suite plus tard. Lorsqu’il se releva, quelque chose glissa le long de ses jambes. Son livre l’avait accompagné ! Magni poussa un soupir de soulagement. La situation était suffisamment désagréable comme cela, s'il s’était en plus retrouvé dans l’incapacité de terminer son histoire, il n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait tenu le coup !


	2. Errance

Il avait passé les premiers jours suivant le Changement dans une caverne à se nourrir de fruits ramassés aux alentours, mais l'ennui l'avait rapidement gagné. Rester enfermé chez lui durant des jours sans voir personne ne lui posait aucun problème, mais pas sans livres ni musique, et celui qui l'avait suivi ne l'avait pas occupé plus d'une journée. Il avait donc décidé d'explorer cette nouvelle réalité. Désormais, il dormait chaque nuit dans un lieu différent, se nourrissait de ce qu'il chassait ou cueillait, et dès qu'il croisait les ruines d'une ville, s'y arrêtait dans l'espoir de trouver de nouveaux livres. Il rencontrait parfois des êtres humains, regroupés en petites communautés dans des lieux relativement protégés de l'extérieur et de ses dangers. Certaines de ces communautés semblaient plutôt agréables, bien organisées et dirigées de manière collective, ou par un chef apprécié de la majorité. Mais, sans surprise, d'autres étaient régies par la loi du plus fort, tenues par des brutes qui faisaient régner la terreur, voir qui réduisait carrément leurs pairs en esclavage.

Magni s'était toujours tenu à l'écart de ces communautés. Il s'arrêtait parfois le temps d'échanger quelques informations -et quelques livres bien sûr- récoltant tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de mieux comprendre la situation, mais ne restait jamais bien longtemps malgré les nombreuses propositions qu'il avait reçues. Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il approche d'Isaacopolis -un nom qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs incroyablement ridicule-. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette ville en discutant avec d'autres voyageurs. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit infâme, dirigé par un tyran sadique répondant, bien évidemment, au nom d'Isaac. Le ledrblaka n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'y arrêter, et prévoyait donc de la contournée. Pourtant, plus il s'en approchait, plus le sentiment que quelque chose l'y attendait se renforçait, ce même sentiment qui l'avait poussé à se rendre sur Terre plusieurs années auparavant. Mais l'aura maléfique de la Brume Noire se renforçait elle aussi. Il savait que se diriger vers cette ville lui apporterait sans aucun doute des problèmes, et ce même sans la Brume. S'y aventurer n'était donc de loin pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais cette attraction était tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, et il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'elle signifiait. Il bifurqua donc en sa direction, après avoir laissé échapper un long soupir : il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt regretter son choix, mais il devait le faire.


	3. Isaacopolis

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de la ville -ville était un bien grand mot, il s'agissait plutôt de ruines plus ou moins bien retapées avec le moyen du bord- Magni fut immédiatement accueilli par une paire de gardes qui le conduisirent à Isaac.

Le leader était un homme de taille moyenne. Une tignasse rousse ébouriffée encadrait son visage allongé, et ses yeux verts pétillaient d'un éclat aussi malicieux que mauvais. Lorsqu'il aperçut Magni, il se fendit d'un sourire cruel. « Tiens tiens tiens » fit-il d'un ton sournois, « Et qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? ». Magni ressenti aussitôt une bouffée de dégoût envers cet être, et remarqua que l'aura maléfique semblait encore plus forte en sa présente, comme entremêlée à la noirceur qui émanait naturellement de lui. Il décida toutefois qu'il valait mieux entrer dans son jeu, au moins le temps de mieux comprendre la situation « Je m'appelle Magni » répondit-il donc « j'erre d'une colonie à l'autre depuis la Détonation. Aucune n'avait retenu mon attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Allez savoir pourquoi, ta ville me plaît. J'aimerais m'y installer ». Isaac parti d'un grand rire : « Tu me plais ! T'es un Supérieur toi, ça se voit ! Et tu pourrais battre la majorité de mes gars à mains nues, je me trompe ? Probablement pas, tu n'aurais jamais survécu seul aussi longtemps sinon ! Très bien, tu peux rester, je vais même te donner un Servant comme cadeau de bienvenue ! Mais tu devras travailler pour moi bien entendu. Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est pas grand-chose. J'ai juste besoin que tu apparaisses avec moi, que tu fasses un peu peur à la Populace, juste histoire d'être sûr que personne ne pense à se rebeller. » Plus Isaac parlait, plus Magni avait envie de planter ses griffes dans son estomac, ou de lui déchiqueter la gorge de ses dents acérées, mais il se retint. Premièrement, parce que le meurtre allait à l'encontre de son code moral, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il sentait que sortir ses griffes en étant si proche de la Brume Noire était dangereux, que cela attirerait son attention sur lui. Et attirer l'attention d'une puissance dont on ne sait rien, si ce n'est qu'elle est purement malfaisante, est rarement une bonne idée. Il se contenta donc de décocher un sourire carnassier et faussement complice au tyran : « Magnifique ! Je savais que je me plairais ici. ».

Isaac lui fit visiter la ville, s'assurant au passage d'être vu par le maximum de personnes aux côtés de cet imposant inconnu. Les bâtiments étaient en ruine, mais certains avaient pu être suffisamment bien réparés pour être agréable à vivre. C'est là qu'habitaient ceux qu'Isaac appelait les Supérieurs. Le reste des habitants se séparaient en deux catégories. Premièrement, la « Populace », qui dormaient là où ils le pouvaient, travaillaient toute la journée pour permettre à la ville de survivre, et devaient se battre pour le moindre morceau de nourriture. Et deuxièmement, la classe la plus basse, pas même considérée comme des êtres humains, les « Servants ». Esclaves aurait été un terme plus juste. Ils appartenaient aux Supérieurs qui avaient tous les droits sur eux. Ils s'en servaient pour réaliser leurs tâches domestiques, mais aussi pour se défouler voire même pour s'amuser.

Magni fut ensuite conduit à sa nouvelle chambre, une suite inoccupée parmi les immeubles habitables, comprenant une chambre, une salle de bain, et un salon. Comme les Supérieurs étaient peu nombreux plusieurs suites de ce type étaient restées vides, ce qui renforçait le sentiment d'impuissance des autres habitants qui savaient qu'elles étaient proches mais n'avaient aucun moyen d'y accéder. Quelques minutes plus tard, Isaac entra, une laisse à la main. Au bout de celle-ci était enchaîné un jeune garçon -17 ou 18 ans tout au plus- sale, émacié, habillé de haillons, le corps couvert d'hématomes violacés, de marques de brûlures, et de blessures du toutes sortes. Une masse de cheveux noirs et emmêlés cachait en partie son visage. Il avait un air abattu, légèrement absent, et Magni pouvait sentir la terreur sans bornes qui l'habitait, ainsi qu'une rage immense, un sentiment de révolte enfouit profondément dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, qui semblait n'attendre qu'une étincelle pour se réveiller. Le ledrblaka senti son estomac se nouer, et une vague de nausée l'envahit. Ce gamin était la raison pour laquelle il était sur Terre, il le sentait. Et quelqu'un avait osé lui faire du mal. Cette personne allait le payer de sa vie. Mais pas maintenant, il devait se contrôler, ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage, retenir ses griffes, jouer le jeu. « Je te présente ton nouveau Servant » fit Isaac d'une voix perverse « il me sert normalement de punching-ball, mais j'en trouverai facilement un autre. C'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main qui soit à peu près capable de faire à manger, le ménage, enfin tu vois l'idée. Il est docile à souhait, tu verras, tu vas bien t'amuser. » Il marqua ses derniers mots d'un rire mauvais, un éclat de sadisme brillant dans son regard. Magni se força à sourire, et Isaac reparti, expliquant que gérer une ville représentait un travail énorme. _Mais bien sûr_ pensa Magni _comme si ce déchet faisait quoique ce soit d'utile de ses journées..._ Il se tourna alors vers le jeune Servant et, après lui avoir retiré sa laisse, lui demanda son nom d'une voix douce. Le garçon se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même, les yeux toujours baissés, et lui répondit d'une voix tremblante que les Servants n'avaient pas de nom. Le ledrblaka se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. « Regarde-moi » lui demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de prendre un ton rassurant. L'autre leva timidement les yeux, et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois. Le temps sembla s'arrêter durant quelques secondes. Magni en était désormais certain, ce garçon était bien ce qui l'avait attiré ici, sur cette planète puis dans cette ville. Son Bêtalpha. Le petit était toujours effrayé, mais quelque chose avait changé. Un sentiment de confiance était en train de naître en lui, trop faible pour se faire réellement entendre pour l'instant, mais bien présent. C'était l'un des avantages d'être un ledrblaka, une forme de pouvoir empathique inné que certains, comme Magni, avait suffisamment travaillé pour pouvoir non seulement sentir les émotions d'autrui, mais aussi leur apporter une forme de confort et de sérénité au travers un simple regard ou d'un contact. Cela, associé au lien de Bêtalpha, signifiait qu'il pourrait permettre au garçon de se sortir du traumatisme qu'il avait traversé bien plus rapidement que n'importe qui d'autre. « Ecoute-moi bien, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets. Je refuse de te considérer comme un Servant, toi ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Tu es un être humain, et tu as le droit d'avoir un nom. La façon dont tu as été traité est horrible, et je sais que tu n'es probablement pas en état d'intégrer ce que je te dis pour l'instant, mais ce n'est pas grave, ça viendra. Pour le moment tu vas manger et morceau et dormir. Demain tu te sentiras déjà un peu mieux. ». Le jeune noiraud l'avait fixé durant tout son monologue, un début de compréhension, un espoir, commençait à se dessiner dans son regard, mais la peur les empêchait de grandir. Il entrouvrit la bouche, la referma, sembla hésiter. « Levi » murmura-t-il finalement avant de reculer rapidement, les yeux agrandis par la peur, les bras légèrement relevés dans un mouvement de protection. « Levi » répéta Magni de sa voix douce. « C'est un joli prénom. ».

Le jeune homme prit ensuite le temps de nourrir le garçon puis de le mettre au lit. Son air d'animal effrayé et hébété ne le quitta pas, même si Magni sentait qu'un conflit l'agitait de l'intérieur, cette graine de confiance tentait toujours de se frayer un chemin tandis que la peur lui interdisait de passer.

Une fois Levi endormi, Magni se replia au salon. Là, il laissa couler ses larmes. Rage, frustration, tristesse, autant d'émotions intenses déclenchées par la rencontre de cet être dont il ne savait rien mais avec lequel son âme était profondément liée, entrelacée même. Il maudit Isaac, maudit ce lien de Bêtalpha et l'absence de contrôle qu'il avait sur celui-ci, maudit la Terre, les humains, la Brume Noire, la Détonation, ce maudit lui-même.

Il finit tout de même par se reprendre. Il devait être fort, si ce n'était pas pour lui-même, il devait au moins l'être pour Levi. Le lien qui existait entre eux était extrêmement rare. Seul les ledrblakas les plus puissants pouvaient espérer y avoir droit. Espérer uniquement, car rien ne garantissait jamais son apparition. Personne ne savait d'ailleurs précisément à quoi il était dû, ni ne connaissait sa nature exacte. Ce qui était clair en revanche, c'est qu'une relation hors du commun était vouée à s'établir entre deux êtres ainsi reliés. Le concept humain d'âme sœur était probablement ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, mais cette idée restait d'une pâleur incommensurable en comparaison à ce lien magique.

Magni prit une grande inspiration. Le petit était désormais en sécurité. Ce soir, il avait mangé à sa faim et pouvait désormais se reposer. Il lui faudrait bien sûr du temps pour se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu, et cette expérience continuerait de le hanter tout au long de sa vie, mais il serait probablement capable dès le lendemain d'accepter que la situation avait changé, et de lui accorder sa confiance, au moins en partie. Le ledrblaka lui révèleraît alors sa véritable nature, et tous deux quitteraient cet endroit. Il avait plus envie que jamais de tuer Isaac, mais le meurtre était toujours contraire à ses principes. Il décida donc qu'ils tenteraient de partir discrètement, mais que si Isaac croisait leur route, il ne lui accorderait aucune pitié.


	4. Bêtalpha

Lorsque Levi s’éveilla, il avait déjà quelque peu regagné ses esprits. La peur était toujours là, mais la faible braise d’espoir dans son regard était devenue flammèche. Toujours frêle, prête à s’éteindre au premier coup de vent, mais prête aussi à grandir, à devenir brasier si elle était suffisamment entretenue. Magni lui prépara un déjeuner qu’il mangea avec appétit. Après quoi il se lava grâce aux réserves d’eau stockées et approvisionnées en permanence dans la salle de bain. Il était plutôt beau garçon une fois nettoyé, pensa Magni, avec ses traits fins et ses grands yeux verts. Le ledrblaka se demanda comment lui parler de sa véritable nature sans l’effrayer. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à y réfléchir, mais il était toujours empli de doute. La seule certitude qu’il avait était qu’il voulait lui en parler aussi rapidement que possible, afin que le garçon ne se sente pas trahi en l’apprenant tardivement. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Magni se décida finalement.

« Levi ? Est-ce que tu crois qu’il existe d’autres mondes que la Terre ? Des univers parallèles par exemple ? » Levi eut l’air surpris par la question. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis finit par répondre « Je ne sais pas, je pense oui. L’univers est tellement grand, ce serait plutôt étonnant que la Terre soi la seule planète habitée, non ? Pour les univers parallèles j’en suis moins sûr, mais j’ai toujours cru en la magie, les sciences occultes, ce genre de choses. Je suis persuadé qu’il y a des formes d’énergie que nous ne comprenons pas, mais qui régissent notre monde et que nous pourrions réussir à contrôler si nous les connaissions mieux. D’ailleurs, ce qui s’est passé sur Terre le prouve bien. Les univers parallèles pourraient entrer dans cette théorie. » S’il avait semblé hésitant au début, il avait gagné en assurance au fils de ses paroles. Ce sujet semblait réellement le passionner, et Magni se demanda s’il s’agissait là d’un hasard, ou si c’était un effet du lien les unissant. « Parfait. Écoute, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Ça va sûrement te sembler bizarre, mais je n’ai pas envie de te mentir, je préfère te dire la vérité directement. Je ne suis pas humain, et je ne viens pas de cette planète. » Le ledrblaka lui expliqua alors d’où il venait et ce qu’il était, sous le regard fasciné, quoique légèrement dubitatif, du garçon. Il lui parla aussi de la Brume Noire, lui confiant qu’il ne pouvait pas lui montrer sa vraie forme par peur d’attirer l’attention de cette entité. Il lui montra tout de même ses yeux de manière à prouver ce qu’il racontait, car il savait que cela dégagerait une quantité d’énergie si minime que le risque d’attirer l’attention sur lui était pour ainsi dire inexistant. Levi le dévisageait désormais maintenant d’un air ébahi « Incroyable ! » s’extasia-t-il. « Quand je t’ai vu, j’ai immédiatement ressenti une sorte de… de chaleur. Et je crois qu’au fond de moi je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, que tout allait s’arranger. J’avais peur de le croire mais tout au fond, j’en étais déjà sûr. Presque comme si on était lié par le destin… C’est ton pouvoir empathique qui a fait ça ? C’est pour ça que j’arrive aussi rapidement à te faire confiance malgré… » son visage s’assombrit alors, et il baissa les yeux, avant de terminer « malgré, tu sais… tout ça. » « Oui, et non » répondit Magni avec un sourire timide. Il senti son cœur s’emballer. Il aurait voulu attendre un peu plus avant de lui parler de Bêtalpha. Et si Levi prenait peur ? Et s’il le rejetait, ne voulait pas de lui ? Mais il ne lui mentirait pas, il se l’était promis. Il entreprit alors de lui parler de ce concept, qui expliquait en grande partie les sentiments que Levi avait eus en le voyant. « Mais ce n’est pas si important ! » ajouta-t-il en bafouillant « enfin je veux dire, si, ça l’est, mais… ça ne veut pas dire qu’on doit faire quelque chose ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrais ! Et de toute façon, il faut qu’on commence par faire mieux connaissance ! » Le ledrblaka était en train de tourner à l’écarlate, et s’embrouillait de plus en plus dans ses explications.

Cette fois, Levi eut l’air totalement ébahi. « Tu es en train de me dire qu’on est des sortes d’âme sœur ? Je suis lié par le destin à une créature surnaturelle venue d’une autre dimension et tu as peur que je ne veuille pas de toi ? C’est toi qui devrais ne pas vouloir de moi ! » À nouveau, son visage se referma alors qu’il ajoutait « tu as dû être déçu en me voyant. Quand tu me connaîtras mieux, tu ne voudras sûrement plus de moi… » Magni lui saisit alors la main, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, mettant tout son cœur, toute son âme dans ses mots « cela n’arrivera jamais. Quand je t’ai vu, j’ai tout de suite su que tu étais quelqu’un de bien, et pas seulement à cause de notre lien. Je t’ai dit que je pouvais ressentir les gens, connaître leurs émotions mais aussi leur âme, et la tienne est la plus pure que j’ai eu l’occasion de rencontrer. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es parfait, personne ne l’est, mais tu es quelqu’un de profondément bon. Et puis » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice « tu es vraiment mignon. C’est de loin pas le plus important, mais c’est toujours agréable ! » Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Levi de virer à l’écarlate, mais Magni put sentir que son discours l’avait touché. Les deux garçons se sourirent, hésitant, mais le ledrblaka se dit qu’il était encore trop top pour s’aventurer plus loin dans cette voie. À la place, il entreprit de lui parler de ce qu’il avait prévu de faire, quitter discrètement Isaacopolis, s’éloigner autant que possible de la Brume Noire, puis continuer d’arpenter le monde tous les deux, ou rejoindre une autre ville si Levi en avait envie. « Non ! » s’exclama le garçon lorsqu’il eut fini de parler. « Non ? » fit Magni, étonné « Tu ne veux pas rejoindre d’autre ville, c’est ça ? ». « Non. » répéta Levi avec plus d’assurance cette fois « je ne veux pas quitter Isaacopolis. Isaac continuera de torturer les habitants tant que personne ne fera rien pour l’arrêter. On doit faire quelque chose. Tu es bien plus fort que n’importe quel humain, tu dois être capable de l’arrêter ! » Magni lui sourit tendrement, le regard empli d’amour et d’admiration. « Je savais que tu étais incroyable. Et tu arrives quand même à me surprendre ! » Son visage devient plus grave alors qu’il poursuivait « mais sous cette forme, je ne pourrais pas m’attaquer à lui. Il est armé, et toujours accompagné de ses gardes. Si tu veux vraiment faire cela, nous devrons d’abord nous débarrasser de la Brume, et pour espérer pouvoir faire cela il nous faut comprendre ce qu'elle est. Cela pourrait prendre des jours, des mois, voire des années. » Levi dégluti, mais lorsqu’il reprit parole, la détermination n'avait pas quitté sa voix. « Alors on devrait s’y mettre tout de suite. Par où on commence ? »

À ce moment-là, un bruit de pas retentit, se dirigeant dans leur direction. Levi poussa un petit couinement, retrouvant son air d’animal terrifié. Magni lui conseilla de se cacher rapidement dans la salle de bain, ce qu’il fit. Quelques instants plus tard, Isaac entrait, flanqué comme à son habitude d’une paire de brutes lui servant de chiens de garde. « Prend ton air le plus menaçant » lui lança-t-il en guise de salut, « on part en balade ! ». _Évidemment_ , se dit Magni. Le tyran voulait à nouveau parader avec sa nouvelle arme de dissuasion… Il le suivit donc, s’efforçant une fois de plus de jouer son rôle de brute cruelle, et riant à l’écoute des anecdotes macabres qu’il lui racontait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses griffes, tant l’envie de déchiqueter son visage et de voir son stupide sourire sadique disparaître était forte. Il réussit toutefois à ne rien laisser paraître, ce qui n’aurait finalement probablement pas changé grand-chose, Isaac était si imbu de lui-même qu’il n’aurait sans doute rien remarqué.

Ils se dirigeaient l’extrémité nord de la ville lorsque Magni entendit un bruit provenant de la forêt environnante, trop faible pour être entendu par un autre que lui. En se focalisant dans sa direction, il perçut deux auras humaines, desquelles émanait un sinistre mélange de peur, de colère, de tristesse, et de fatigue. Isaac lui avait parlé de Servantes qui auraient réussi à fuir et survivrait en volant la nourriture qu’elles pouvaient trouver. Cette situation agaçait le roitelet au plus haut point, car il craignait que d’autres suivent leur exemple et qu’une révolte finisse par éclater. Il avait d’abord réussi à étouffer l’affaire, mais les disparitions de nourriture commençaient à être remarquées, et des rumeurs se répandaient parmi les habitants. Pour faire face à ce problème, Isaac avait décidé de faire ce qu’il faisait le mieux : terroriser sa population en espérant qu’ils aient trop peur pour se révolter. Se promener entouré de colosses faisait partie de sa stratégie, mais ce n’était pas tout. Il était en train de planifier une chasse à l’homme dans le but de capturer les fugitives, qui devait par la suite être exécutées sur la place publique de la manière la plus cruelle et douloureuse à laquelle il pourrait penser.

Lorsque Magni put enfin rentrer chez lui, après plus d'une heure à parader dans la ville, il parla immédiatement à Levi des Servantes en fuite. Il lui expliqua qu'il pensait pouvoir les retrouver facilement. Il partirait à leur recherche durant la nuit, leur parlerait de la chasse à l'homme et leur proposerait de se réfugier chez eux si elles le voulaient. Sinon, il pourrait leur donner les indications pour rejoindre la ville amicale la plus proche. Levi approuva sans hésiter.


	5. Révolte

Magni n’eut comme prévu aucun mal à retrouver les fugitives. Il s’agissait de deux jeunes, une vingtaine d’années chacune probablement. L’une d’elles dormait profondément, emballée dans une couverture de fortune, de telle sorte que la majeure partie de son corps et de son visage était cachée. L’autre, une jeune femme asiatique à la peau foncée et aux cheveux noirs coupés court, montait la garde, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle aurait sans aucun doute entendu Magni depuis longtemps s’il ne disposait pas d’une agilité surhumaine. Ce dernier entra dans son champ de vision, prenant l’air aussi peu menaçant qu’il pouvait, les bras légèrement relevés afin de bien montrer qu’il n’était pas armé. La jeune fille sursauta et se saisie d’une épaisse branche : « River ! » appela-t-elle « réveille-toi ! ». L’autre se releva précipitamment, repoussant une mèche de cheveux auburn qui lui barrait le visage. « Tout va bien » leur dit Magni d’une voix posée, faisant bien attention à toujours garder ses mains visibles. « Je m’appelle Magni et je ne vous veux aucun mal. Au contraire, je suis venu vous prévenir qu’Isaac est à votre recherche et veut votre mort. D’ici quelque jour il partira à votre recherche avec ses hommes, dans le but de vous exécuter publiquement. Si vous restez là, il vous trouvera. Je peux vous cacher si vous le voulez, mais je comprendrais que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance. Si vous préférez, je peux aussi vous indiquer la ville la plus proche. Ou partez sans indication si vous voulez, mais ne restez pas ici. » River le regarda d’un air suspicieux « Tu ne nous connais pas, pourquoi voudrais-tu nous aider ? » « Déjà parce que si je peux éviter à des innocents d’être assassinés brutalement, j’aime autant le faire. Et aussi parce que je hais Isaac, et que tout ce qui peut lui nuire me plaît. » Cette réponse eut l’air de leur plaire. Cette fois, ce fut la jeune noiraude qui prit la parole, après avoir échangé un regard avec River : « Très bien, on te fait confiance. On n’a pas vraiment d’autre choix de toute façon avec ce qui rode dans la nature, on ne survirait pas bien longtemps. Je m’appelle Alessia, et elle, c’est ma partenaire, River. »

Une fois arrivé, Magni leur exposa la situation avec l’aide de Levi, et montra à nouveau ses vrais yeux afin de dissiper leurs doutes. Alessia laissa échapper un cri de joie « On a rejoint la Résistance ! Avec River on cherche à faire tomber Isaac depuis le début, mais à deux et sans armes, on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose… Au fait, les ledrblakas, ça fonctionne comme les loups-garous ? Enfin je veux dire, pas pour la pleine lune ou la morsure, mais vous vivez en meutes ? Avec des alphas et tout ? Attends, est-ce qu’on est ta meute maintenant ?! » Elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qu’elle disait et prit un air gêné « Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter. J’espère que je n’ai rien dit de vexant ? » Magni ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à son visage embarrassé « Pas du tout ! En fait, tu n’as pas totalement tort. On n’a généralement pas de meute, on vit plutôt seul, en famille, entre amis, en couple, ou en petites communautés selon les préférences de chacun, mais les plus puissants d’entre nous peuvent devenir des alphas comme tu dis, et avoir une meute. Ça arrive lorsqu’on forme un lien puissant avec quelqu’un suite à un événement fort ou quelque chose comme ça. Combattre un démon et reverser un dictateur par exemple ! Alors oui, ça ne m’étonnerait pas que vous deveniez ma meute. » Alessia et Levi eurent l’air émerveillés par ses paroles, mais River semblait plus nuancée. « Donc tu fais partie des ledrblakas les plus puissants ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » Cette question mis Magni mal à l’aise. Il n’aimait pas parler de ce sujet. « C’est très simple » expliqua-t-il néanmoins, « chez nous, la puissance se voit à la couleur des yeux et des ailes. Il y a trois grandes catégories : le bleu ou le vert représentent le premier niveau, le plus commun on va dire. Ensuite viennent le jaune, l’orange, et le violet, puis finalement la catégorie la plus rare, le noir ou le rouge, qui n’apparaissent presque jamais purs. Je dis pur parce que les couleurs peuvent être mélangées et créer des sortes de niveaux intermédiaires, c’est même ce qui se passe le plus souvent. Mais ce n’est pas aussi déterministe que ça en a l’air ! On peut très bien réussir et être heureux en ayant des yeux totalement bleus. C’est aussi une question de travail et d’effort personnel. Et ça ne détermine que la puissance de nos capacités spécifiques de ledrblaka, ça n’a aucun impact sur l’intelligence ou la créativité par exemple. » River acquiesça, montrant que la réponse lui convenait.

« D’accord » reprit-il « et pour en revenir à la résistance ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée pour combattre cette brume ? Et si on y arrive, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire d’Isaac ? » Magni lui expliqua qu’il n’avait pas encore de piste, mais que s’ils arrivaient à se débarrasser de la Brume, ils n’auraient probablement pas grand-chose à faire face à Isaac, lui révéler ça vraie forme suffirait sans doute à l’effrayer suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de le combattre. Après ça, il pourrait l’enfermer quelque part pour s’assurer qu’il ne fasse plus de mal. « L’enfermer ?! » s’exclama Alessia d’un ton outré. « Non ! » reprit River « après tout ce qu’il a fait, il doit mourir. Pourquoi ne pas l’exécuter publiquement, comme il voulait le faire avec nous ? ». Magni poussa un long soupir « Je sais, il doit payer. Et croyez-moi, depuis que je l’ai rencontré, je rêve d’enfoncer mes griffes dans ses entrailles. Mais je me suis promis de ne jamais tuer sauf si une vie était menacée. Si on s’engage sur cette voie, quand est-ce qu’on s’arrête ? Qu’est-ce qui nous empêche de tuer toutes les personnes qui nous dérangent ? » « Absolument rien, » répondit River, « et crois-moi, le monde s’en porterait bien mieux. » « Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » lui demanda Levi « et comment peux-tu choisir qui mérite de vivre ou mourir ? Où est la limite ? En plus les gens peuvent changer. En les tuant, on leur enlève cette possibilité. Je veux qu’Isaac paie, mais je ne l’assassinerais jamais de sang-froid. Il y a d’autres moyens. » « C’est le débat que j’ai tous les jours avec elle... » soupira Alessia « Je me fiche qu’Isaac vive ou meurt, du moment qu’il paye pour ce qu’il a fait d’une manière ou d’une autre. Mais faire du meurtre notre norme, pour moi, c’est hors de question. » « De toute manière, » repris Magni « il faut d’abord qu’on trouve quoi faire pour la Brume. On s’occupera de ce problème plus tard. »

Les quatre compagnons se penchèrent alors sur la question, mettant en commun leurs connaissances sur les mythes, légendes, et autres sciences occultes, mais aucun n’avait entendu parler que quoi que ce soit de semblable. Ils étaient toutefois d’accord pour dire que ça ressemblait à une sorte de démon, ce qui ne les avançait pas spécialement. « Ce truc n’a même pas de corps ! » fini par s’exclamer Levi « comment est-ce qu’on est censé combattre quelque chose qui n’a pas de forme physique ?! » « On lui en donne une… » fit Magni d’un air pensif. « C’est ça ! On n’a aucune chance de le vaincre tant qu’il n’a pas de forme physique, puisque de toute évidence on n’est pas près de comprendre ce que c’est et donc de lui trouver un éventuel point faible. Mais je connais un rituel qui devrait nous permettre de le forcer à s’incarner. » Les autres le fixèrent d’un air intrigué. Il préféra ne pas entrer dans les détails par peur de les effrayer, et se contenta donc de leur expliquer qu’il leur faudrait de l’amarante, des mûres, du lierre et du sorbier, ainsi qu’une nuit sans lune. La forêt était dense, et Magni se souvenant avoir vu chacune de ces plantes depuis la détonation. Mais il leur faudrait s’enfoncer profondément dans les bois afin de trouver certaines d’entre elles, ce qui rendait la tâche risquée. Ils devraient aussi se montrer extrêmement discrets afin d’éviter d’être démasqués par Isaac avant la nouvelle lune. Les recherches devraient donc se faire uniquement de nuit, même si cela rendrait l’exploration de la forêt encore plus risquée.


	6. Dans la forêt

Alessia aurait voulu commencer les recherches immédiatement, mais elle finit par accepter qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour cela, et qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils se reposent pour cette nuit. Elle proposa de s'installer dans le salon avec River, laissant le lit à Levi et Magni. Ces derniers acceptèrent, promettant qu'ils alterneraient les jours suivants. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Levi eut l'air gêné, n'osant pas regarder Magni dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. « Cette histoire de Bêtalpha, ça implique quoi exactement ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on est en couple maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il y a, je sais pas, des choses qu'on est, euh, censé faire ? » l'adolescent avait pris une teinte pivoine, et n'avait toujours pas osé regarder Magni dans les yeux. « Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit ce dernier. « Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a aucune obligation. C'est simplement un état de fait dont on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Si ça te va, je pense que le mieux est de laisser les choses venir à leur rythme, d'accord ? ». Levi acquiesça, l'air rassuré. Les deux garçons se mirent alors au lit, chacun de son côté.

Magni fut réveillé par une respiration haletante, entrecoupée de sanglots. Il se retourna immédiatement et vit Levi, agrippé à son oreiller, et peinant à reprendre son souffle. « Levi. » fit-il d'une voie calme et ferme à la fois « Écoute-moi. Tu es en sécurité, d'accord, je suis là. Je comprends que tu te sentes mal, c'est normal, mais je suis là pour t'aider. » Levi regarda dans sa direction. Il était incapable de parler à travers ses larmes, mais il s'accrochait à la voix du ledrblaka comme à une bouée de sauvetage. « Très bien, on va respirer ensemble, d'accord ? On inspire pendant deux secondes, puis on expire pendant deux secondes. Je le fais avec toi. On y va ? » Levi hocha faiblement la tête, et suivit les indications de son compagnon. Les deux jeunes hommes respiraient ainsi durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ait pu retrouver un certain calme. Magni lui serra alors l'épaule d'un geste apaisant. « Tu as fait une crise de panique » lui expliqua-t-il « c'est une expérience extrêmement désagréable, mais il y a des techniques pour les calmer. On pourra en parler demain si tu veux, pour l'instant je pense que tu as surtout besoin de sommeil, ça te va ? » « Oui » fit Levi d'une voix étranglée, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Magni, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Magni lui rendit son étreinte, et tous deux se rendormirent, pelotonné l'un contre l'autre.

La journée du lendemain se passa sans incidents notables. Les quatre compagnons commencèrent par discuter de leur future expédition nocturne, mais ils durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour l'instant, n'ayant aucun moyen de trouver de nouvelles informations. Ils profitèrent donc de leur temps libre pour faire plus ample connaissance. Magni leur parla de sa planète d'origine, de sa vie là-bas ainsi que de celle qu'il menait ici. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Alessia, qui leur expliqua qu'avant le Changement elle était étudiante en sciences sociales, et était très active dans des associations activistes. Suite à la Détonation elle s'était réveillée -comme tout le monde- dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et avait erré pendant quelque temps avant de tomber sur les ruines d'une ville, dans laquelle elle s'était abritée. Cette ville était par la suite devenue Isaacopolis, et elle avait été capturée par l'un de ces nouveaux « Supérieur » au service de l'égo d'Isaac. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré River, et toutes deux avaient réussi à s'échapper ensemble, profitant de l'inattention de leur « maitre » et des compétences de River. River, de son coté, avait été apprentie dans le génie mécanique. Elle adorait le sujet, mais l'ambiance avait été catastrophique, essentiellement parce que sa non-binarité n'était pas acceptée par ses camarades, qui en plus dénigraient régulièrement son apparence féminine. Cette expérience avait contribué à la rendre aussi favorable au meurtre. Elle pratiquait aussi régulièrement le krav-maga, ce qui l'avait aidée à survivre dans la nature durant quelques jours, avant de trouver la ville. Elle avait tout de même été chanceuse de ne pas être tombée sur les créatures les plus dangereuses parmi celles qui rodaient désormais sur terre. À partir de là, son histoire rejoignait celle d'Alessia. Finalement, ce fut le tour de Levi. Ce dernier avait été en dernière année de lycée. Il était d'un naturel timide et solitaire, et adorait la musique, en particulier les vieux groupes de rock. Il s'intéressait aussi énormément à tout ce qui touchait à l'occulte et au paranormal. Magni sourit en l'écoutant. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. L'adolescent n'évoqua pas la période ayant suivi la Détonation, et personne ne lui posa de questions.

La nuit tomba finalement sur la ville en ruine, et les quatre compagnons quittèrent la sécurité de l'appartement, échangeant des regards inquiets. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer afin de couvrir plus de terrain, tout en restant toujours à porter de voix pour pouvoir appeler à l'aide en cas de problème. Trouver du lierre ne les inquiétait pas, il en poussait sur les différents bâtiments. Les mûres étaient abondantes, même en restant à l'abord de la ville, dans la partie la moins menaçante de la forêt. Le sorbier était déjà plus rare et ne poussait pas à proximité des bâtiments. Quant à l'amarante, elle était presque introuvable. Il leur faudrait peut-être plusieurs tentatives afin d'en trouver, d'autant plus que les lois régissant la pousse des plantes semblaient avoir entièrement changé, rendant tout repères impossibles. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, lorsque Alessia s'écria « Du sorbier ! Je crois que j'en ai trouvé ! » Tous s'approchèrent alors d'elle. C'était belle et bien du sorbier. Ils en ramassèrent quelques branches et se remirent en route. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de River de hurler. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cri de victoire, mais au contraire de terreur et de douleur. Une attaque d'animal sauvage ! Magni senti une lame de culpabilité lui transpercer le ventre. Il aurait dû sentir sa présence bien plus tôt, mais tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur la recherche de l'amarante et il n'avait pas été assez attentif, mettant ses camarades en danger. Il se précipita en direction du cri. River se tenait debout à quelque mètres du monstre, une longue estafilade lui barrant la joue. Elle n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à ses extraordinaires réflexes et savait qu'elle ne survivrait peut-être pas à une seconde attaque. Le ledrblaka se jeta entre elle et la créature. En une fraction de seconde, ses ongles devinrent griffes, ses dents, crocs. De grandes ailes se déployèrent dans son dos, des lames d'acier apparurent entre ses phalanges, et ses yeux se prirent une couleur sanglante. Il avait repris sa vraie forme. La bête se jeta alors sur lui. Elle ressemblait à un félin démesuré, qui se serait tenu sur ses pattes arrière. Elle tenta de lui asséner un coup de griffe, qu'il évita sans difficulté, avant de planter ses propres griffes directement dans le cœur de la créature, qui s'effondra. Les trois jeunes le dévisageaient, les yeux écarquillés. Magni repris rapidement sa forme humaine. Il aurait préféré ne pas se transformer car, même si l'aura de la Brume était bien plus faible à cette distance elle était toujours présente. Mais c'était cela ou laisser River mourir, ce qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à faire. Heureusement, le démon ne semblait pas avoir senti sa présence. Le ledrblaka s'approcha de la jeune fille, et inspecta sa blessure « Elle est peu profonde, mais j'ai peur qu'elle s'infecte. Mes lames sécrètent un liquide cicatrisant et désinfectant, je peux l'en couvrir si tu es d'accord. » River hocha la tête, et Magni s'exécuta, expliquant que s'il pouvait sortir ses ailes sans risque, il valait mieux qu'ils retournent tous se coucher, et qu'il revienne seul le lendemain. Dès que l'aura de la Brume serait suffisamment faible, il s'envolerait et pourrait ainsi plus facilement repérer de l'amarante. Tout le monde accepta, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, et le retour se fit dans le silence.

Magni s'installa avec Levi sur le canapé pour la nuit. L'adolescent lui jeta un regard empli d'admiration « Tu as vraiment été incroyable tout à l'heure ! Et ta vraie forme... c'était vraiment impressionnant ! » Magni détourna le regarda avec un soupir, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre « ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. J'aurai dû être plus attentif, River a failli mourir, et c'est entièrement ma faute... Vous m'avez accordé votre confiance, vous êtes persuadé que je peux vous aider, et c'est comme ça que je vous remercie... Je ne sais même pas si on pourra vaincre ce démon ! Même en lui donnant un corps, il restera puissant. Bien plus puissant que la créature de tout à l'heure. » Cette fois, ce fut Levi qui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme « Tu n'es pas parfait, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de toi. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et grâce à toi, on a quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas... que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. De l'espoir. » Magni releva les yeux et lui renvoya un sourire triste. Son cœur était toujours serré par un étau de culpabilité, mais les paroles de Levi lui avaient permis de le desserrer quelque peu. Il finit par trouver le sommeil dans les bras de son Bêtalpha.


	7. Amarante

Le lendemain, Isaac voulu une fois de plus exhiber Magni dans la ville. Il était d'une humeur exécrable car il ne trouvait plus aucun signe des servantes en fuite, ce qui compliquait passablement sa chasse à l'homme. Il expliqua qu'il regrettait d'avoir exécuté leur « maître » aussi rapidement, car s'il avait su que son erreur lui causerait autant de problèmes il se serait assuré de le faire bien plus souffrir, grâce à un aigle de sang par exemple. Il prit ensuite le temps de lui décrire dans les moindres détails son exécution, par crucifixion.

Lorsque Magni put enfin rentrer chez lui, il était à bout de nerfs. River en profita pour l'encourager une fois de plus à tuer le tyran dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, mais Magni refusa une fois de plus. Sa conviction était pourtant en train de s'effriter.

Le soir venu, il quitta discrètement Isaacopolis, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide de l'aura démoniaque. Lorsqu'il fut à une distance suffisante il reprit ça vraie forme, leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé, et se laissa tomber à genoux en hurlant. Un hurlement déchirant, contenant toute sa culpabilité, son angoisse, sa colère. Il s'assit ensuite à terre, tremblant, des larmes s'écoulant doucement le long de son visage. Il se demandait s'il serait à la hauteur, et ce qui arriverait à Alessia, River, et surtout Levi s'il ne parvenait pas à vaincre l'entité, s'il était tué. Les paroles de River lui occupaient aussi l'esprit. Et si elle avait raison ? Tuer Isaac n'était-elle pas la meilleure chose à faire ? Bien sûr, il agissait sous l'influence de la Brume, mais cette dernière ne faisait qu'exacerber ses traits négatifs, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il n'en avait pas eu besoin pour se comporter en dictateur sadique, son arrivée n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, elle ne les avait pas déclenchées. D'ailleurs, si elle s'était installée dans cet endroit en particulier, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle avait été attirée par la noirceur déjà présente.

Le ledrblaka finit par reprendre son souffle, retrouvant une respiration régulière. Pour l'instant, l'important était qu'il trouve de l'amarante, le reste viendrait plus tard. Il déploya donc ses puissantes ailes membranaires et prit son envol. Une brise légère faisait onduler ses longs cheveux châtains, tandis qu'il observait le monde au-dessous de lui. La forêt avait l'air encore plus drue vue d'en haut. Des centaines d'espèces différentes qui jusqu'alors ne se côtoyaient pas étaient désormais enchevêtrées, rendant la tâche d'en repérer une en particulier passablement ardue. Magni finit tout de même par repérer les touffes roses typiques de l'amarante, bien que celles-ci soient démesurées comme tout ce qui poussait depuis la Détonation. Il se posa donc dans une clairière proche, et entreprit d'en briser une branche afin de la rapporter dans la ville. Lorsqu'elle céda finalement dans un craquement sonore, Magni fut surpris de voir une fumée grise étincelante s'en échapper. La signification de cette dernière ne faisait pas de doute à ses yeux : les propriétés magiques de la plante, déjà puissantes, avaient été démultipliées. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage : il allait peut-être réussir à vaincre la Brume.

Tous les éléments étaient à présent réunis. Enfin, presque tous. Le moment était désormais venu de donner les détails du rituel aux autres, en espérant qu'ils ne prennent pas peur. Pour commencer, ils devraient attendre la lune noire. Cela n'était pas un problème, cette dernière devant arriver dans moins d'une semaine. Il leur faudrait ensuite mélanger leur sang à de l'amarante broyée et s'en servir pour tracer un symbole magique complexe sur le sol, et un autre sur chacun de leurs fronts. Pour que cela fonctionne le sang de chaque participant devait être utilisé, mais Magni en fournirait la majorité, car ses cellules se régénéraient bien plus rapidement que celles d'un humain. Au centre du symbole devrait être placée une petite poupée faite de branches de sorbier attachées entre elles par du lierre et recouvertes de mûres écrasées. La poupée représentait la forme physique qu'ils voulaient imposer à la Brume, tandis que la mûre représentait sa forme immatérielle actuelle. Les quatre compagnons formeraient ensuite un cercle autour du symbole et Magni réciterait une antique incantation mengiheimrienne. Si le rituel fonctionnait, la Brume se matérialiserait alors au centre du cercle, en lieu et place de la poupée.

Un silence inquiet accueillit son explication. Les trois adolescents étaient mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir fournir du sang, mais surtout, ils réalisaient qu'ils se retrouveraient extrêmement proches de l'entité maléfique lorsque celle-ci apparaitrait. Leur détermination surpassait pourtant leur peur et, un à un, ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un air entendu. Les quelques jours restants furent occupés par l'élaboration d'un plan pour les événements qui suivraient l'invocation. Magni aurait voulu que les trois jeunes courent s'enfermer dans la salle de bain dès que l'entité apparaitrait pendant que lui l'attaquerait, s'assurant qu'elle ne les suive pas. Il fit face à un refus catégorique. Levi refusait de le laisser seul, et River affirmait qu'elle était prête à se battre et pourrait se montrer utile si Magni se retrouvait en difficulté. Alessia était la seule à avoir accepté cette stratégie et avait essayé de les convaincre que si Magni se retrouvait en difficulté, la seule chose qu'ils arriveraient à faire était être tués, mais face à l'entêtement des deux autres, elle avait fini par abandonner. Comme elle ne voulait pas être seule à se cacher, ils finirent par décider qu'ils installeraient des meubles proches du cercle, derrières lesquels les adolescents se cacheraient tandis que Magni attaqueraient. Ils ne devaient sortir qu'en cas de besoin absolu, et s'ils pensaient réellement pouvoir faire une différence et avoir une chance de survivre. Ils s'armeraient des quelques couteaux peu aiguisés qu'ils avaient pu trouver au fond d'un tiroir.


	8. Lune Noire

  
Lorsque la lune noire arriva finalement, ils étaient aussi prêts qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Levi avait fabriqué la poupée de sorbier et de lierre, et l'avait enduite de mûre, pendant que River et Alessia broyaient l'amarante. Ils avaient ensuite récolté le sang. Pour cela, les trois humains s'étaient entaillé l'intérieur de la main, faisant tomber quelques millilitres de sang dans un bol. Le ledrblaka s'était quant à lui tranché l'intérieur du poignet, récolant ainsi un peu plus d'un demi-litre de son sang. Il se fit ensuite un garrot à l'aide d'un morceau de drap, espérant que ses capacités de régénération permettent à la blessure de se refermer suffisamment avant que l'entité n'apparaisse.

Magni mélangea le sang ainsi récolté à l'amarante broyée et traça les symboles au sol puis sur le front de ses compagnons ainsi que le sien. Les quatre formèrent ensuite un cercle, et Magni se mit à chanter l'incantation d'une voix rauque et gutturale. Une brume noire apparut alors au centre, à présent visible aux yeux de tous. Elle s'épaissit et prit une forme humanoïde et, rapidement, un être monstrueux à la peau grisâtre et aux longs doigts griffus apparu là où la poupée avait été déposée. Son visage squelettique était surmonté de deux longues cornes et deux cimeterres osseux s'élevaient de ses avant-bras. Les humains bondirent en arrière à son apparition, tandis que Magni se jetait sur lui. Le monstre para sa première attaque, et envoya un de ces cimeterres en direction de sa gorge. Magni l'évita in extremis, mais la lame ouvrit une profonde entaille en haut de son bras. L'entité voulut le frapper à nouveau, mais cette fois Magni eut le temps de se baisser pour passer sous la lame, et en profita pour enfoncer ses griffes dans l'abdomen du monstre, qui recula de quelques pas. Cela donna le temps à Magni de frapper à nouveau. Le ledrblaka déchiqueta le torse de la créature de ses griffes acérées, mais cette dernière l'agrippa et le plaqua violemment contre un mur, tout en tonnant d'une voix caverneuse qui semblait emplir la pièce : « Comment oses-tu me défier, insignifiant mortel ? Moi, le puissant Sorgvándr ! Je suis apparu des millénaires avant ta naissance, et je continuerais de régner bien après ta mort ! » Alors qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots, il abattit sa main griffue sur Magni. Il était sur le point de lui lacérer la gorge lorsqu'il laissa échapper un grognement de surprise, relâchant ça prise sur le ledrblaka. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde, et planta ses griffes de chaque côté de la nuque du monstre, avant de le décapiter d'un mouvement puissant. Sa tête roula sur le côté et tomba, rapidement suivit par le reste de la créature. Dernière lui se tenant Levi, regardant d'un air hébété son couteau encore planté dans le dos de Sorgvándr. Le ledrblaka voulut avancer vers lui, mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Sa vue se troubla, le monde s'assombrit, et il s'effondra.

Lorsqu'il revient finalement à lui, il était désorienté et mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses compagnons l'avaient installé sur le lit, et Levi lui épongeait le front à l'aide d'un tissu humide pendant que River et Alessia l'observaient d'un air inquiet, légèrement en retrait. En le voyant se réveiller, River sortit de la pièce. Magni voulu se lever, mais sa tête se remise à tourner et il fût obligé de se recoucher. « Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » articula-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. « Sorgvándr est mort » lui répondit Levi, « mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Ton garrot s'est défait, et entre ça et ton bras... enfin bref » repris-t-il d'un ton faussement assuré, « il ne devrait pas avoir de problème, tu vas recréer du sang rapidement. Mais il faut que tu manges. » Magni regarda son poignet, et vit que son garrot avait effectivement été changé. Il avait craint que cela arrive. Heureusement, la quantité de sang perdue n'était pas suffisante pour lui poser de réel problème. Quelques heures de repos, et il serait à nouveau sur pied. Il remercia Levi d'une voix rauque, lui assurant avec un sourire rassurant que tout irait bien. À ce moment, River revint avec un verre d'eau et une assiette bien garnie, qu'il mangea avec gratitude.

Lorsqu'elles furent sûres que Magni n'avait plus besoin de rien, River et Alessia décidèrent de prendre quelques heures de repos. Levi, quant à lui, s'installa confortablement aux côtés du ledrblaka. Magni sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide. Le garçon pris finalement une profonde inspiration, avant de se lancer « j'ai cru que... que j'allais te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre ! C'est hors de question, je n'y survirais pas ! Je, je t'aime ! » Levi avait une fois de plus viré au rouge pivoine en prononçant ces mots, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas détourné les yeux. Magni lui sourit tendrement « Je t'aime aussi. Et si je suis encore vivant, c'est grâce à toi. ». L'adolescent devint encore plus rouge mais, à la grande surprise de Magni, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Le ledrblaka lui rendit son baiser, et ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien.

Lorsque le jour se leva, Magni était entièrement remis, autant grâce à son métabolisme qu'aux soins de ses alliés. L'heure était venue de s'occuper d'Isaac. River tenta une fois de plus de le convaincre de tuer le dictateur, et le ledrblaka commença sérieusement à envisager cette possibilité. Tuer était toujours contre ses principes, mais Isaac avait fait tant de mal, à Levi en particulier mais aussi à tous les autres habitants. Comment s'assurer qu'il ne recommencerait pas ? En l'enfermant ? Mais il ne pouvait pas le garder enfermé à vie, et tenter de le réhabiliter semblait dérisoire, en tout cas dans les conditions actuelles... Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait agi sous l'influence de Sorgvándr. Bien sûr, Sorgvándr n'avait fait que nourrir la noirceur déjà bien présente en lui, et il avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal avant son apparition, mais était-il entièrement responsable de ses actes durant ces derniers mois ? D'un autre côté, l'entité avait-elle réellement cultivé ses parts d'ombre ? Ne lui avait-elle pas simplement permis, d'une certaine manière, de les exprimer ? Il finit par décider qu'il se montrerait à Isaac sous sa vraie forme, et aviserait ensuite en fonction de sa réaction et de son aura. Il était tout à fait conscient que c'était un très mauvais plan -si tant est qu'on pouvait appeler ça un plan- mais ni lui ni ses alliés n'avaient été capables d'en élaborer de meilleur. Les quatre compagnons arrivèrent sans encombre aux appartements d'Isaac, et Magni fit sauter la porte d'un coup de pied, le réveillant en sursaut. Lorsqu'il vit le Ledrblaka, le dictateur porta la main à son poignard, mais il se reprit très vite, lançant avec sa désinvolture habituelle « ça alors ! On dirait que tu m'avais caché des choses mon cher Magni ! » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Levi, River, et Alessia, et il continua avec un rire mauvais. « Alors c'est pour ça que je ne trouvais pas ses deux vermines ? Tu les as récupérées à ton compte... Joli ! Je savais que tu étais un Supérieur, mais j'admets que là, je suis impressionné ! Écoute, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Et si on régnait côte à côte ? Personne ne pourrait nous arrêter ! » Magni le regarda avec mépris. Son aura n'avait pas changé, Sorgvándr l'avait réveillé, mais il était tout à fait capable de se comporter comme le dernier des salopards par lui-même. Une vague de colère incontrôlable l'envahi, tant pis pour ses principes, ce tortionnaire allait avoir exactement ce qu'il méritait. « Tu me dégoutes » crachat-il, avant d'enfoncer ses lames d'acier profondément dans la gorge d'Isaac. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, tentent de reprendre sous souffle alors que du sang s'écoulant lentement depuis ses lèvres. Il voulut articuler quelque chose, mais Magni ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il planta les lames de sa main libre dans l'estomac du tyran, puis remonta jusqu'à son cœur, le tuant sur le coup.


	9. Epilogue

« Et maintenant ? » la question était sur toutes leurs lèvres, mais ce fut Alessia qui la posa. La nouvelle de la mort d'Isaac s'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre, et les habitants avaient rapidement repris la ville en main. Les quatre compagnons avaient été traités en héros, et la ville avait même été renommée ''Nouvelle Mengiheimr'' en l'honneur de Magni. Les quatre amis étaient désormais de retour dans leur appartement -toujours partiellement maculé du sang de Sorgvándr malgré leur effort pour le nettoyer- et ils se rendaient compte que s'ils avaient eu une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qui allait ce passer jusqu'à ce moment, ils étaient à présent dans l'incertitude totale. Ce fut River qui répondit. « On est une meute, non ? » Elle regarda vers Magni, attendant qu'il acquiesce avant de continuer : « je pense qu'on devrait rester ensemble. Il y a assez de chambres libres pour qu'on en prenne deux côte à côte, une pour toi et moi, l'autre pour Levi et Magni. On participera à la reconstruction de la ville, et sur notre temps libre on pourrait essayer de comprendre pourquoi le monde a changé ? On a bien réussi à vaincre un démon, alors on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir, non ? Et plus on le comprendra, plus on pourra s'y adapter ! » Tous approuvèrent la proposition, et c'est avec un sentiment d'excitation qu'ils se lancèrent dans leur nouvelle vie.


End file.
